


The feel of Metal....

by bofurlove



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: clickety click on the teeth, hot piercings, invisible blow jobs, tatted Thorin, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is trapped in the elf king's dungeon. Bilbo finds him and....services him.</p><p>Gift for my sweet tauriel-of-the-mirkwood-gaurd</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feel of Metal....

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing smut. Please excuse any errors or just plain badness. :D

Bilbo silently followed close behind the elven guard unseen. He had managed to find all of the company except for Thorin; and it was Thorin he was worried for most of all. Despite his gruff treatment of the hobbit, the Halfling couldn’t help but fall head over heels for the dwarf king. The guards walked up a winding staircase towards an end of the elf king’s dungeons that Bilbo had not yet been able to search yet. The two elves quickly rounded a corner and a single cell stood before them.  
  
Bilbo’s breathe caught in his throat at the sight of Thorin stripped of the majority of his clothes besides his under tunic and trousers. The edges of a design were peeking out from under the collar of his tunic. The dwarf king sat with his head in his hands leaning against the vined wall with his fingers clutching at his thick raven tresses causing his arm and chest muscles to tense rhythmically with the movement of his hands causing Bilbo’s mouth to go dry.  
  
“Food.” The elf’s voice drew Bilbo’s attention and reminded him that he needed to get to the edge of the room to avoid being discovered, not staring at Thorin’s muscles.  
  
“Keep it! I will not eat what you offer me!” Thorin barked as his head lifted, revealing a snarling glare in the elf’s direction.  
  
The elf let out a short sigh, clearly not fazed by the dwarf’s outburst. “Suite yourself dwarf.” And without another word glided back down the stairs, his cloak whipping across Bilbo’s face as he went. The hobbit had to hold in his cry of annoyance as the pair of elves made their way out of sight; staying silent for long moments after they had left to ensure he would not be discovered.  
  
As he sat silent he watched Thorin’s morphing from rage and anger to sadness that shone in his eyes as his face crumpled. The dwarf dropped his head back into his hands and began to whisper softly to himself in a language that Bilbo could not understand as he shook his head softly. It broke Bilbo’s heart to see Thorin’s face so defeated.  
  
“Thorin…” The hobbit barely whispered, still cautious of who might be nearby to listen.  
  
Thorin’s head snapped up at the sound of Bilbo’s voice, his eyes darting to and fro for their source. Quickly he stood up and pushed himself away from the cell wall and approached the bars of the cell. His knuckles turning white as his eyes searching the small open area in front of the cell before closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward against the bars in front of him.  
  
Bilbo moved silently forward as his heart raced as he argued with himself to do what his heart was urging him to do. Taking a deep breath in he walked close to the bars and placed his hands gently over the dwarf’s as he kissed the top of his head softly; causing the dwarf to draw a sharp breath as he stared straight ahead of him seeing only the empty space before him. His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion as he stared at his hands where the weight of another’s sat before staring ahead again.  
  
This was the closest Bilbo had been to Thorin, he could feel the warmth pouring off the dwarf in waves. It sent a heat curling in his belly and his heart a flutter. He stared at Thorin’s lips, slightly chapped and pink, and instinctually licked his own in response. His whole body was screaming at him to do something, anything; not to waste this opportunity to do what he wanted to most. Carefully he took one of his hands off Thorin’s and brought it to the side of the dwarf’s face to gently caress the bearded cheek. The dwarf king leaned into the touch, closing his eyes slowly. “….Bilbo….” the hobbit’s name barely a whisper breathed from the dwarf’s lips.  
  
The sound of his name whispered so gently and lovingly set Bilbo’s chest tightening with affection. Before he could lose his nerve and allow his Tookish side to flee, Bilbo raised himself up on his toes and placed a soft kiss to Thorin’s bearded lips. Suddenly Thorin’s hands were carding through the hobbit’s curls, firmly holding the base of his neck as he kissed Bilbo back fiercely; his tongue licking across the smaller man’s bottom lip requesting access. The hobbit opened his mouth slowly allowing Thorin to deepen the kiss, the dwarf’s tongue exploring the hobbit’s thoroughly, letting out a soft moan that was swallowed down by the dwarf king. When they finally pulled apart they were both panting, their faces flushed.  
  
“How is it that I can feel you, but not see you? Where are the others? I thought you were all lost?” Thorin kept his eyes closed tight as he spoke softly.  
  
“Everyone is fine. They are all in cells on the other end of the dungeon.” Bilbo pressed his forehead against the dwarf’s through the bars as he spoke, there was no awkward tension between them. Everything felt natural and balanced. “As for the not seeing me matter, I won a magic ring from a creature in a game of riddles below the goblin town.” The hobbit breathed in the scent of metal and earth, all Thorin. “I am so relieved to have found you. We all thought you were taken by the spiders when we could not find you. I have been searching for you for days when I overheard one of the guards mention your name.”  
  
"Can you not take off the ring? I wish to see your face to know this is not a dream."  
  
The hobbit's heart clenched slightly at Thorin's plea. "I can't. There is too great a risk that I would be discovered."  
  
Thorin breathed in deeply through his nose before speaking again. "...I am sorry Bilbo...for the way I have treated you..."  
  
The halfling pressed his lips to the dwarf's once again to silence the apology and regret of Thorin. "There is no need to apologize." Bilbo smiled invisibly to himself at the mischievous thoughts that were trying through his mind; thoughts that had filed his every dream since the first night the dwarves spent in bag end. The front of his own trousers began to tighten as his mind filled with the most obscene and un-Baggins-like thoughts. "I assure you this is no dream."  
  
Releasing his hands from Thorin's the hobbit began to sink down to his knees and settling himself comfortably in front of Thorin's groin. Bilbo watched as Thorin hands shoot between the bars grabbing the empty air in front of him. "Bilbo! Where did you go?" There was a hint of panic in the dwarf kings voice as he continued to claw the empty space.  
  
"Shhhhh now," Bilbo sighed as he firmly placed his small hands on Thorin's thighs causing the dwarf to jump at the sudden touch as he ran his hands up his thighs to his hips; the halfling's thumbs running gently across the dwarf's hip bones through his trousers. "I'm right here."  
  
The hobbit slowly began to untie the dwarf kings trousers and easing them lower. With each inch lowered revealed the dark blue and black angular tattoos that ran down the dwarf's stomach and hip bones towards his groin; only slightly hidden by the covering of dark hair over the larger man's body. Leaning as far forward as he could through the bars while drawing Thorin forward, Bilbo placed a soft kiss to each dip of the dwarf pelvis; causing the king to tense slightly as he gasped at the faint contact.  
  
The hobbit ran his fingers across the raised flesh of the tattoos in wonder, the sight of them causing his cock to fill in interest. Bilbo had always averted his gaze and turned his back to the company when bathing on their adventure, too concerned about what was proper and what was not. Also terrified that if he had joined with the others he wouldn't be able to keep himself from staring, now he knew that if he had looked he would have never been able to look away.  
  
Bilbo’s small fingers traced the lines of the design leading lower, while his heart beat wildly in his chest in anticipation. Finally Thorin's pants dropped down all the way, pooling at his feet on the ground, revealing the dwarf's gorgeous cock. Thorin was full of surprises. Bilbo stared in shock at the site before him. Thorin thick member had a ring pierced through the glans that looped out through the slit along with a row of five stud capped bars running in a line down the length of it.  
  
Bilbo allowed his fingers to lightly graze over the pieces flesh and watched as it quickly filled as it twitched in interest, a small drop of precome glistening around the ring through the head. Taking the leaking member in his hand he gave it a slow stroke causing the hobbit's mouth to water as he learned forward and gave an experimental lick before taking the head of Thorin’s cock in his mouth. The taste of salt covered his tongue and Bilbo cannot help the obscene groan that escapes him causing a hum around Thorin’s cock, Thorin’s hips thrusting and hitting against the bars of his cell and letting out a frustrated groan.

Bilbo smiled around the dwarf king’s cock before sucking it back into his mouth and running his tongue around each piercing as he moved farther down. Thorin brought his arm through the bar to place his hand blindly on the back of the hobbit’s head, stroking his curls gently encouraging Bilbo all the more. The Halfling hollowed his cheeks as he drew up the length of Thorin’s cock and swirling his tongue around the glans, lapping at the slit as the ring clicked lightly against his teeth.

Bilbo had no idea that one could do such a thing as piercing their own member, but he had never been more aroused by the site on Thorin as well as the feeling of each studded bar as it ran across his tongue. Bilbo rounded his tongue to avoid each bar clicking on his teeth as he drew up before swallowing Thorin’s cock whole, passed his gag reflex, and allowed his throat to constrict around it with each swallow.

Thorin threw his free hand over his mouth, biting his palm, as his head hit the bars in front of him. Bilbo released the dwarf’s cock with a pop before mouthing at Thorin’s heavy sack, causing the dwarf’s thighs to tremble. Gently he played with Thorin’s balls with one hand while untying his own trousers to release the pressure on his own cock, a damp spot having started from his own aching arousal.

Firmly he began to stroke himself as he took back to his task of servicing Thorin. Dipping down as deep as he could, ripping groans from Thorin’s throat as he worked up and down the studded shaft, no longer caring about the clink on his teeth. Swallowing the dwarf down once more had Thorin tightening his grip on the hobbit’s curls. “Bilbo!” was the only warning he got before Thorin was coming hot down the hobbit’s throat; Bilbo swallowing every drop as he continued to suck on the dwarf kings softening cock.

Once he released Thorin’s member from his mouth, the dwarf king collapsed to the floor in a panting heap as Bilbo began to stroke himself vigorously, desperate to find his own release. Only a minute longer and he was coming stripes across the floor of the prison, causing Thorin to stare in shock as the hobbit painted his seed in front of him.

Thorin reached his hands blindly through the bar grasping the side of Bilbo’s face gently and pulling him into a loving kiss, letting out a sigh as their lips met again.

“You my burglar are full of so many surprises.”

“The same could be say about you Thorin.”


End file.
